Phantom Agent
by Angel Of Light Seven
Summary: This would probably be just my luck, a new evil dude-Alex Rider Vlad is back, but this time, Dani isn't the only one in big trouble. He inhabits the Amazon Jungle, and CIA ask MI6 to get involved. Little did anyone know... Please R&R and enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Phantom Agent**

**This disclaimer is for the entire story; I do not own any of the Danny Phantom characters used or any of the Alex Rider characters used (Wish I did though)**

**The prologue may seem pretty random, but I'm sorry. Hey I said I'm sorry! so stop complaining!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORM CHRONICLES!**

**Prologue**

_He's going to kill me..._

I ran through the undergrowth, branches and spider webs attempting to stop my escape. Why was he _here_? I forced myself on, ignoring everything, trusting my survival instinct.

My foot caught on something, and I keeled over. I let out a small shriek.

In the distance, I heard some dogs barking.

Oh crud, he'd brought out the sniffer hounds. I might've been able to run from _him_, but there was no way I could escape from them.

I got up and carried on running. The forest seemed to be thinning with every step I made. I hoped Alex was alright; I would never forgive myself if something happened to him, for all he'd done for me.

The ground suddenly disappeared.

I never knew there was a cliff.

**Right, any guesses on who this is? I present free slabs of your favorite kind of chocolate to whoever gets it right. Please review, I'm desperater here...**


	2. Encounters of The Strange Kind

**Phantom Agent**

**I am _so _sorry that this chapter took so long. Okay, now for the excuses (please bear with me) first, we ran out of internet bandwith for about a week, then when we did get bandwith, I was in bed with a very high temperature for three days (we're not alowed to go onto the Internet if we're sick, after a particular incident a couple of weeks ago), and then I couldn't upload the document, and then I couldn't access my Fanfiction account-**

**Breath.**

**-and then I had so much homework that I had no time to go online and then over the weekend I was busy 24/7, with only time to sleep.**

**Encounters of the Strange Type**

**Alex Rider:**

He glanced at the bully that was making his way across the playground towards Alex. He was going to make trouble, Alex could feel it in his bones.

Grant Kirk toward over Alex, leering as though something were funny. Though, Alex supposed, from his point of view they were.

Boy, was he going to get the wake up call of a lifetime.

"So, ya think that youz can jist walk inna my back an' ged away wid it in da cafeteria?*" he asked, twisting his words so badly that Alex could barely understand. He looked up at the looming hulk, checking out the soft spots.

"I said I was sorry," Alex volunteered.

"I don' care if youz are sorry ain' id? No, id ain'! I've a good min' te jist punch youz righ' now,**"

He lunged forwards, his fist aimed at Alex, who, after eight years of karate, knew exactly how to dodge. He shimmied to the side, and kicked Grant in the gut. He doubled over, and Alex thrust his elbow into his chest.

"Pick on someone your own size from now on," Alex said. He turned and stalked off. It was only the first day, and already the new bully decided to take a shot at him. It was going to be a bad year.

*

**Danielle:**

Ughh.

That was the only word that I could use to describe what had just happened. I made a mental note to always check before I jumped into any sewers, English, American or even Russian for that matter. I lifted my leg out of the gungy matter; it came out with a sound like a plunger being lifted out of a toilet, which is the perfect description.

At the moment, I'm travelling the European countries, trying to put as much space between me and-

I'm _not _going to finish that sentence. At the moment, I was in England, scouring the cities and, err, jumping into the sewers, if necessary. I'd spent months looking over my shoulder to check that _he _wasn't following me.

I made my way through the sewer, holding my nose. Though this seemed impossible, I had been in worse. I knew I would have to gap it at the first chance I got; this one was particularly foul.

*

**Alex:**

Alex slumped in his chair at the headmaster's office. Henry Bray was the head teacher at Brooklands. He ran a busy comprehensive, but still managed to find time to take interest in every pupil.

At least, Alex thought, it was really Mr Bray this time, instead of that stupid clone that Grief had made. He shivered at the thought.

Mr Bray looked at him.

"You know, Alex, that fighting is unacceptable here at Brookland's. You really hurt Grant Kirk," he said, in a disciplinary tone.

"But sir-"

"No buts, Alex. I do not tolerate fighting,"

"But sir, I was defending myself sir. He came and tried punch me, not the other way around!" Alex protested. Mr Bray looked at him.

"Grant said that he was provoked," he said, simply. Alex sighed.

"I walked into him in the cafeteria. I said sorry, but he still took offence-"

Mr Bray cut him off. "Alex, please."

He waved a hand at the door, dismissing Alex. Alex stood up and walked out the door, mentally fuming.

*

**Danielle:**

I climbed out of the sewer, praying that no-one was watching. No-one was, so I darted into the nearest ally. I was covered in murky green goop. I went intangible, and it all slid off. I smiled to myself. Then I saw it.

A small, metallic bug, with black horns and a red underbelly. I recognized it instantly. It was one of Vlad's bugs. To the average person, it would look like the average bug. Only I knew that it was actually a small video camera/tracking device. Put out to look for me.

I turned and ran. I skidded around the corner, checked that no-one was watching (yet again), and transformed into Dani Phantom. A ring of bright blue light appeared around my waist, split into two, and travelled up and down, turning my black hair to white, and blue eyes to bright green.

_I have to get out of here_I thought desperately. I knew that Vlad didn't want to melt me down anymore; he could no longer, since I'd been stabilized, but I had a feeling that what he wanted was revenge. I didn't know how he wanted to have his revenge, and I definitely wasn't sticking around long enough to find out. I leaped up and flew hard and fast.

Then, after thinking, I turned invisible. The residents in Amity Park might be used to ghosts, but I highly doubt the residents of London wouldn't be too relaxed to see a twelve year old girl fly past their third story window. Actually, I think that if anyone had that particular experience, they'd probably think they needed to see the shrink.

*

**Alex:**

Alex opened the door to his home in Chelsea that he shared with his housekeeper, guardian and best friend, Jack Starbright.

"Jack?" Alex called out.

"In here." She replied, her voice coming from the direction of the kitchen. He walked in to see Jack bending over a frying pan. He looked over warily.

"Omelettes," she said. "I'm making omelettes. I didn't like the idea of cheese and bacon in them, so I used mushrooms and tomato."

At the dinner table, Alex tried hard to suppress his gag reflex. He'd learnt something today; mushrooms and tomato don't go together.

Jack looked at him expectantly.

"It's very good," he lied between his teeth."Uhh, I've got homework to do."

He rushed upstairs, in case Jack offered him seconds.

*

**Danielle:**

I dozed lightly in the nook of a tree, my arms around my knees and my head resting on my arms. I didn't dare sleep deeply, for all I knew, Vlad could be right around the corner. I also slept invisible; someone could mistake me for a runaway. Which, I guess, I was, just in a different sense. One of the few pigeons next to me cooed.

"Shut the hell up," I muttered.

"_Coo._"

"Shut up!"

"_Coo_!"

"_Coo_!"

"_Coo_!"

Great. That stupid pigeon had woken up all of the other ones. Swell.

"SHUT UP!" I roared. The pigeons fell silent. So did the crickets. I pulled my jacket closer around me; it was pretty cold.

Something white and wet landed on the branch next to me. That was when I decided to find another tree. One with a lot less pigeons.

I picked myself up and floated down, yawning. I darted behind the tree, and turned back to my human form. I'd found that I was less noticeable as a human than a ghost. I shoved my hands in my pockets and trudged up the pavement, hoping nobody would notice me. There weren't many trees in London, and the ones that were there were these short, sparse ones. It was kind of annoying.

_Jeez _I thought, _don't they think of the people that might need some trees to have a snooze in?_

Probably not, actually, since the people that the government tend to think of have beds, homes, food.

Which I, obviously, don't.

A couple of rays of sunshine crept over the horizon.

I walked towards them, cursing the stupid pigeon for waking me up.

**Alex:**

Alex trudged to school, gloom settling in. Grant would get him again today, he was sure of it.

He turned the corner in time to see a twelve-year old girl being attacked by a-

Alex didn't know what it was, but he ran forward to help anyway.

Alex planted a kick in the things gut. He doubled over, and Alex punched it in the face. It glared back with bright red eyes.

Then it disappeared. Just like that. Gone. Vamoosed.

Alex turned to help the girl, but she was also gone.

"Nice," Alex muttered.

*

**Danielle:**

Vlad found me. I didn't see it coming. One minute I was simply walking down the road, the next he attacked me. Right in broad daylight too.

Then this kid who looked about fourteen stepped in, kicked Vlad and punched him. I didn't stick around. I phased through the ground when no-one was watching. I'd have liked to thank him for the distraction, but I had to get away.

I'd have to be more careful. If Vlad found me once, he'd definitely find me again.

**Alex:**

Alex stomped through the front door to his house. Grant Kirk had gotten him again. This time, however, Alex hadn't been able to defend himself. Grant had taken him by surprise. Alex reached up and rubbed his eye. There was a pretty impressive black eye forming. Being hit by Grant reminded Alex of being hit by Mrs Stellenbosch again; they both were stronger than they looked.

"Good grief, what happened to you?" Jack asked in horror when she saw him. "Did it have anything to do with MI6? 'Cos if it did, I swear-"

"Um, actually Jack, this new kid beat me up," Alex admitted. Jack blinked.

"Didn't you defend yourself?" she asked, bemused.

"I tried. Didn't work," Alex said.

"It looks sore. You going to report him?" Jack asked.

"I tried. But the headmaster thinks that he wouldn't do such a thing."

Alex turned to trudge up the stairs when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," he said. He picked it up.

_Please may I speak to Alex Rider? _The voice on the other end asked.

"That's me."

_Alex, this is Mrs Jones-_

Alex groaned.

_-I'd appreciate it if you could come into the office tomorrow at four. I hope you don't have plans. We can send a cab-_

"It's okay, I'll take the tube," Alex cut her off.

_See you tomorrow Alex. _The voice cut off as Mrs Jones put her end down. Alex listened to the dialling tone for a whole minute before he thought to put it down.

Jack leaned over the balcony.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Just some old friends that thought they should get in touch," Alex said, grimly.

***So, you think that you can just walk into my and get away with it in the cafeteria?**

****I don't care if you are sorry, ain't it? No, it ain't! I've a good mind to just punch you right now**

**I was bored when I wrote all of that, so that's why it's so long, in case you were wondering.**


	3. Agreement

**Phantom Agent**

**Agreement**

**SOOOO sorry this chapter took so long. My mother recently installed a new system: no Fanfiction during the week, only on weekends.**

**Alex: **

Alex slumped in his seat at the Royal&General Bank. Alan Blunt sat across the table from him, examining a piece of paper and not paying Alex any attention at all.

_That's just fine by me _Alex thought. _Maybe I can sneak outta here_. Mrs Jones walked in and sat down in a vacant seat.

Blunt peered over his glasses at Alex. He put the piece of paper upside down on his desk, probably to make sure that nobody should see its _confidential _details.

"Alex," Mr Blunt said "we need your help."

Alex raised an eyebrow. That was a surprise. Usually it was blackmail. To Alex it seemed that they'd learnt some manners.

Blunt carried on.

"The CIA recently sent us a report. Apparently, this man desperately wants to get his hands on this girl. But you see-"here he stumbled a bit "umm, do you by any possibility remember the asteroid that threatened Earth?"

Alex nodded. He highly doubted he'd ever forget; just two months ago, an asteroid and come perilously close to destroying the earth. But then this kid that claimed to be a ghost and some of his friends saved the world. Alex wasn't sure on the details, as he'd been unconscious in hospital after a sniper shot him.

"-and it turns out that the man that originally claimed he could save the world turned out to be a _ghost_, of all things. He is ultimately on the bad side. And it seems that he has his sights set on this girl of about twelve-except we don't really know who she is."

Alex cut him off.

"Well, you are the MI6, right? Why couldn't you do some research?" Alex questioned.

That seemed to get Blunt.

"Well, we tried," he admitted. "All we know is that her name is Danielle, and that's about it."

He handed Alex the sheet of paper he had been reading. Alex looked at the sheet in his hand. On the front page were two pictures: an old man in his forties with a man pony. Alex took the next page out from underneath; this one had a picture of a girl on the front. The picture looked like it had been taken by a security camera or something. He examined it. She looked about twelve, with thick black hair, bright blue eyes. She was dressed a bit like a boy. With a jolt, Alex realised he'd seen her before. He took the next sheet out and saw a highly recognizable creature.

"I've seen these two before!" he blurted out. Blunt raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious! I was walking to school and I saw this girl being attacked by that-whatever that thing is-so I rushed in to help."

Mrs Jones frowned.

"But the last trace we had of either of them was far away," she said. "The girl-Danielle-was last seen in America, and the man, Vlad Masters, was last seen in err, out space."

"You see Alex; this doesn't have anything to do with guns and mafia, or the triads or bombs. This is about a little girl that needs to be found so she can be protected from Masters," Blunt said. Alex looked up. Blunt did have a point; Alex couldn't see any bombs in this one.

"Okay," Alex said. "Fine."

Blunt and Mrs Jones looked at each other.

**Danielle:**

I charged up the street. I planned on getting as much space between me and London as possible. Maybe I should head back to America. Or the Ghost-Zone. Only problem was, I didn't trust my inner sense of direction so much, and I didn't know which way Amity Park was.

Darting between trees and buildings, I spotted a market place.

_Excellent! _I thought. A market place would be brilliant for hiding. I ran over and almost immediately got lost in the crowd.

Almost at once, I regretted it; the market place was so full of delicious smelling food, and I was _starving_. I turned and slunk out the back entrance. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, all set to kick, punch and hit my way out. A policeman looked down at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" he asked. I thought quickly.

"Ummm...I was sick with a cold and my mom asked me to pick up some...donuts! From the market," I lied quickly. The policeman didn't seem convinced.

"And what," he asked, "type of mother would send their sick child to a germ-infested marketplace? That's bad parenting."

I knew I had blown it.

"Ummm...It's just a cold," I tried. The policeman raised an eyebrow.

"So why aren't you in school?"

"Err...too many germs?"

He looked down at me.

"I wouldn't mind speaking to your mother," he said. My jaw dropped as a thought occurred to me.

"Are you a _truant _officer?"

"Yep. I'd like to speak to your guardian. Now!"

Crack.

_Sorry about this _I thought. I wrenched away from him and sped down the road.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I heard him yell behind me. In my line of vision, I saw a few other policemen run after me.

_Suckers _I thought. They'd never be able to catch me.

But to my horror, I saw the policeman start to change.

Great, now I was running away from ghosts. Why were Walkers goons working for Vlad?!

I charged around countless corners, trying to get them to lose my tail.

_Flip man, since when is London so crowded? _I was peeved. There were no places that were desolated enough for me to go ghost. It was infuriating.

I ran past a school. It must've been around two; kids were milling around and heading home. I spun around a corner, narrowly missing two kids on bicycles.

"Jeez! Watch where you're going, twerp!" one yelled after me. I snarled at him.

Something cold and slimy gripped my elbow. I spun around. One of Walkers goons had grabbed my arm and was holding hand cuffs in his other hand.

I don't think he was too happy when I punched his face in.

"Yeeowww!" he yelled and let go of me. I responded by kicking him in the gut. He doubled over and I escaped. Suddenly, a ghost appeared out of nowhere. I took in the white coat and stupid hat. _Walker!_ I snarled mentally.

"Goodbye kid," he said with a Western accent. He raised his arm and I felt the full force of the ecto ray that he hit me with. I crashed into a wall. Then I blanked.

**Alex:**

Alex had been on his bike, on the way home, when a little kid ran past, narrowly missing him. Another boy, Gary, who had been on his bike too, yelled "Jeez! Watch where you're going, twerp!" after her. With a jolt, Alex recognized her. He jumped off his bike and took after her on foot.

Alex had thought he'd lost her, when he saw something slam into a wall in an alley.

It was Danielle.


	4. Sanctuary

**Phantom Agent**

**I finally updated this thing! :D Everyone jump for joy, Angel Of Light Seven's finally gotten off her procrastinating butt and written it. **

**Tho' it is short**

**Sanctuary**

**Alex:**

Man, that kid was tough. I ran over, yelling over my shoulder to my friend, Tom.

"You distract him!" I yelled. Tom looked affronted.

"Why me?" he asked. "And who's the kid?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just do it!"

Tom jumped off his bike and started yodelling like a monkey. For a minute I'd thought he'd lost it.

"Hey, you! Yeah, you! I'm talking to you, baboon face! You wanna know something? I've seen monkeys with prettier butts than your face!"

The ghost looked up. I snuck around him and grasped the girl-Danielle-by the arms.

"Huh?" she muttered. "Who's there?" She was still slightly conscious.

"Relax," I told her. "It's...a friend."

Her eyes opened a bit more. "Danny?" she asked, hope saturating her voice.

Now, who the heck was Danny?

"Nooo..." I said slowly. "My name's Alex."

"Where's Walker?" she asked faintly.

"Who?"

"Him..." she gestured.

Oh. "He's being...distracted."

I glanced up. Tom was busy running for what appeared to be his life, while the ghost-Walker, I presumed-chased after him.

"Come on. Can you walk?" I asked. She nodded. I lead her over to the mouth of the alley. Looking back, I caught Tom's attention, and gestured. He got the meaning and nodded. He disappeared into a throb of crowds. The ghost snarled and turned back to where Danielle was supposed to be-

And promptly noticed that she was gone.

Walker spun around and smashed his fist into the brick wall.

**Danielle:**

I slowly opened my eyes, then sat up quickly. The blanket fell off of me. I blinked. I was in a living room. I stood up and wandered over to the door, where I could hear two people arguing from the other side.

"-I don't get it, Alex! When they're not shoving you in bullet line, they're asking us to- "

"Jack, listen. I'm not doing this because they told me to! I'm doing this for Danielle!-"

He knew my name? Who told him?

"-she's only twelve and she's got those things that call themselves _ghosts _on her tail!-"

"Alex…"

"Jack, c'mon. She's just a kid."

Someone sighed. "You're right."

Somebody opened the door suddenly. On the other side was a woman, quite young, maybe in her twenties, with red hair and a nice face.

"She's awake," she said to someone out of my line of vision. "You're Danielle, right?"


End file.
